gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Naked
'Naked 'Source is the twelfth episode of Glee's ''fourth season, and the seventy-eighth episode overall. It is set to premiere on January 31, 2013. The episode will be directed by Ian Brennan Source and written by Ryan Murphy Source Spoilers Plot *There is implied nudity. Source *The New Directions produce a sexy calendar to raise money for their trip to Regionals. Rachel faces a personal dilemma when she is cast for a student film. Finn and Sue face each other as equals. Source *The glee club puts together a calendar photo shoot to raise money as they head into Regionals. Meanwhile, Rachel wins a part in a student art film, but the role poses a moral dilemma. Source *After advancing to Regionals on a technicality, Finn and the Glee Club must scramble to raise money to fund their trip. They decide to produce and sell a sexy calendar, but not everyone at McKinley (or in New Directions) is excited about the plan. At NYADA, Rachel is offered a lead in a student film, but balks when she learns the role requires she appear topless. Blaine and the other gleeks take action when Sam’s obsession with his body reaches extreme levels. Meanwhile, Jake and Marley’s relationship gets help from an unlikely source and Finn steps up his game in his seemingly endless battle with Sue. Source Quinn, Santana, Rachel, and Kurt *Rachel is asked to do a topless scene for a student movie and thus faces a dilemma Source *Kurt will call Quinn and Santana for an emergency situation regarding Rachel. Source *Quinn will be visiting Rachel in New York during this episode and Santana will also be showing up. *The three will sing ''Love Song together. *Rachel and Quinn will have good talks. source *Quinn is no longer in a relationship with her teacher. *The old Rachel will 'visit' the new Rachel.'' Source *Torn'' is the performance in which new Rachel is having a duet with the old Rachel. Source *Santana, Quinn and Rachel will share a hug. Source Jake and Marley *Jake will sing the acoustic version of Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) to Marley. Source *Jake and Marley will sing'' A Thousand Years together. Sam and Blaine *Finn's new love interest is introduced in this episode, however this could be for Diva, Naked, Sadie Hawkins . Source Source Source *Blaine's crush on Sam will continue over to this episode. Source Finn *Finn's new love interest is introduced in this episode, however this could be for I Do, or Diva. Source Source Source McKinley Calendar *Sam will be featured as a summer month (most likely August) in the Men of McKinley calendar. Source. *Artie is going to be featured in the calendar. He is gonna be wearing a "crazy-ass and very good" costume. Source *Blaine will be wearing a Santa outfit which means he will be December in the Men of McKinley Calander. Source *Joe is featured in the Men of McKinley calendar. He wears a rabbit costume, and since Easter, 2013 is on March 31st, he is most likely Mr. March. (photos) *Jake will be featured as Mr. October in the Men of McKinley calender. Source. *Ryder will be featured as Mr. July in the Men of McKinley calendar. (Photos) Rachel and Brody *Rachel fears she needs to take the lead in her relationship with Brody. The last scene of the episode involves them. It's described as a "shocker". It doesn't get ''too ''racy, but Rachel is going to make a bold move. source Lauren Zizes *Lauren will be back this episode. Source Hunter *Hunter will be seen leaving the Lima Municipal Court. This is most likely about how the Warblers cheated at Sectionals. (photos) Scenes *Chord and Kevin filmed a scene (12/05) However this could be for Sadie Hawkins. Source *Chord shot a scene with Heather and Iqbal (12/07) However this could be for Sadie Hawkins. Source *Chord, Darren, Blake, Samuel, and Jacob filmed a scene together (12/07). However this could be for Sadie Hawkins. Source *Cory, Darren, Chord, and Kevin were filming a scene together (12/07). However this could be for Sadie Hawkins. Source Source *Blake and Jacob filmed a scene together (12/10). Source *Naya, Dianna, and Lea filmed a scene together (12/11). Source Source *Naya, Lea, and Dianna were shooting a fun song together more than likley to be the scene for Love Song(12/12). Source *Nolan was filming on Location (12/12). . Source *Lea was filming a musical number (12/17). However, this could be either for Torn from this episode or a song from Diva. Source *Jenna and Darren filmed scenes (12/17). However this could be for Diva. Source *John Lock tweeted about filming a song from the summer 2002 (12/18)- "Hot in Herre" was released in 2002 making this the scene for ''Hot In Herre/Centerfold. Source 1 Source 2 *Chord tweeted about the boys shooting a number (12/18) which can be Hot In Herre/Centerfold. Source *Kevin tweeted about Jacob shooting a number(12/19) which may be Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Source *Lauren was on set filming scenes for this episode (12/19) Source Music *Lea was in the studio (12/06) Source *Jacob was in the studio (12/07) Source *Lea was in the studio again (12/07) Source *Dianna was in the studio (12/10) Source *Chord was in the studio (12/11) Source *Blake was in the studio (12/11) Source *Jenna was in the studio (12/12) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Guest Stars Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael Gallery mr july.jpg|Meet Mr July A9w-KKmCcAAkFKV.jpg|Shooting a scene this morning with @jacobartist and you guys will love this one! tumblr_mevghbD0Bp1qbill8.png tumblr_mevghhw4Tm1qbill8.png tumblr_mevx39tnWT1qj5p41o1_500.png A930wzoCIAEE4k2.jpg A935GDKCIAAt19M.jpg|Visitation Rachelsweater.jpg-large.jpg Rachelsocks.jpg A93-Hz7CUAArT9x.jpg 096a51c2447811e294d322000a1f8c09 7.jpg NLD4x12.jpg A98w-w1CMAA3lgc.jpg tumblr_meym2uyAsO1qa1bxgo2_250.png tumblr_meyb76eeX91qdu86bo1_250.png A-H7bLSCQAABX9c.jpg|Merry Christmas. Men of McKinley calendar coming soon... A-bcx1BCEAAj55K.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o7_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o3_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o4_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o6_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o8_400.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o9_400.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o5_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o2_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o10_500.jpg A Thousand Years.jpg Centerfold _ Hot In Herre.jpg Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself).jpg Love Song.jpg This Is The New Year.jpg Torn.jpg 60843_478579965522087_221281536_n.jpg|vanessa rachelnakeds.jpg finaked.jpg emmannaked.jpg blammnaked.jpg Captura de pantalla 2013-01-24 a las 21.07.51.png|Jarley Kiss Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes